The Wingless Angel(On Hiatus momentarily)
by HH-Alex
Summary: Reincarnated as Gabriel's Joker, Alex is Heaven's first anomalous Angel. Miracle child? Or simple freak of nature? Regardless of what others consider him, Heaven is his home, and if someone were to threaten it, no one would be left alive to tell the tale. Till I clear my head a little and decide the way I want this story to continue, the fic will remain on Hiatus. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Michael and Gabriel, two of the Four Great Seraphs, have just finished some business with one of the many churches situated in Eastern Europe and were about to return to Heaven.

Night was approaching, the sky assuming a variety of colors tending to orange. It made a beautiful scenery, exalted by the presence of mountains far in the horizon, and the forest which has conquered the ground in a radius of many hundreds of kilometers.

The female Seraph couldn't hold back the urge to extend her twelve angelic wings, and dart into the air, gaining a better view of the landscape in front of her.

"Breathtaking..." she murmured to herself. Her brother smiled at her gesture and, extending his wings as well, followed her into the sky.

"You've always liked such views, haven't you?" asked Michael as he stood beside his sister.

The blonde angel giggled.

"Want to fly for a little then?"

"Shouldn't we return to Heaven, though?" asked Gabriel, knowing that as the leaders of Heaven, they couldn't waste their time sightseeing.

Michael just shrugged.

"Raphael and Uriel will be fine without us for a little while."

Hearing those words, Gabriel's ever present smile just widened.

* * *

They've flied aimlessly for about half an hour, before the sky darkened fully, stars now enveloping the sky.

As the two Seraphs were about to teleport to Heaven, they felt an incredibly powerful aura burst, and just as suddenly as it appeared, it also dissipated.

"Did you feel that?" asked Gabriel, her voice tense. Michael nodded.

They must've been very near to feel it.

Deciding it was best to discover its source, the two jumped into air, manifesting their wings and flying at great speed towards the area they felt the aura explode.

* * *

They were nearing a little inhabited center,just a few houses here and there, five minutes away from their initial location.

As they reached ground, they were met with a gruesome sight. In front of them, at the center of a crater stood a little boy, around the age of seven, from his appearance. The problem was that this kid had a large, deep, christian-cross shaped wound gouged in his torso, from which blood was flawing endlessly. Considering also his minor cuts that covered his whole back, he was in terrible conditions.

The two angels' eyes widened as they witnessed the scene. Around the kid, three bodies were lying lifelessly on the ground. Only one man, who was wearing the same uniform as his dead comrades, stood on his legs. He was wearing a crazed face, a light saber in his hand, from which fresh blood was slowly streaming.

The Seraphs didn't take much to realize that he must've been the reason the kid was in such bad state.

Not being able to stand on his feet any longer, the little boy fell on his knees, before hitting ground face down. The blood from his wounds was spreading all around him, painting the grass crimson.

Breaking the night's silence, mixed with the pained breaths of the young victim, was the man holding the sword, who just started laughing maniacally.

Fed up with watching, Gabriel rushed to the fallen boy's side. In the meantime the man, who didn't even care who it was, was preparing to strike down the woman in front of him. The moment he raised the sword, however, he was sent flying in the house behind him. He didn't even see Michael as he appeared in front of him, only a finger raised, the usual smile on his face nowhere to be found.

He took in the sight in front of him as the man that he has sent flying destroyed the house. The walls were painted red, corpses all over the place.

"Innocents..." he whispered to himself.

Looking at his right, he felt the anger flow withing his veins. It's been a long time since he felt such anger.

The reason of it was the bodies of other little kids crucified on impromptu wooden crosses. He then took a little glimpse at what the aggressors were wearing...

"Rogue exorcists." he muttered.

After a short prayer addressed to the fallen victims, Michael resumed walking in the direction of the man he sent flying. He really hoped that the man wasn't quite dead yet, he had some explanations to give after all.

* * *

As Michael was slowly distancing himself from her position, Gabriel turned the kid around carefully so he would face her. His eyes were half open, unfocused, the light within them slowly extinguishing itself.

"A...A-An...ge...l..." the boy said, blood streaming from his mouth, a small, weak smile forming on his face.

Gabriel examined his wounds, but she already knew that if she didn't do something fast, he'd die in her hands.

Gabriel's eyes were starting to water, to her own confusion. She was no stranger to blood, gore and death... yet the sight of a bleeding child in her arms was unbearable.

To the point of making her spawn a box filled with cards, from which she hastily grabbed one, and put it on the child's chest. The card started glowing, as it was being absorbed by his body. After a few seconds it disappeared.

Making sure Michael was still in hearing range, she shouted to her brother.

"Michael! I'm taking him to Fifth Heaven, he needs urgent aid!"

The blonde man simply nodded, as he kept walking towards the single aggressor.

Gabriel then took the boy in her arms, uncaring of the blood tainting her vestments, as she disappeared in a cross of light.

* * *

Having reached Fifth Heaven, where all the research labs and hospitals were, Gabriel couldn't be bothered with the bowing angels, as she instantly called for a doctor. Hearing the distressed voice of the female Seraph, the angels that were bowing raised their heads, realizing that Gabriel was holding a bleeding child in her hands.

Suddenly the room started glowing.

From a cross appeared a silver haired man. It was one of the Ten Seraphs, Sariel, who was, alongside Raphael -one of the Four Great Seraphs- in charge of the labs and hospitals left behind by the Grigori.

Analyzing the small figure in Gabriel's hands, he motioned her to follow him. As they arrived in an empty room, he told her to lay down the child on the bed, before calling for his assistants. As a mass of Angels, doctors and nurses, stormed in the room, Sariel approached the Heaven's strongest woman.

"It's going to take a while, Gabriel. Once he's past danger level I'll make you know." the silver haired Seraph said, as he put a hand on the female Seraph's shoulder, in a tentative of calming her down.

Gabriel nodded, as she left the room, before forming a cross and disappearing to her own quarters. She had to get changed and was also in desperate need of a shower, the dried blood clinging on her body.

* * *

Back to the village, as Gabriel vanished in the cross, Michael was approaching the unconscious man a few feet away from him. As he stood in front of him, Michael formed a small magic circle at his ear, and called Uriel, his fellow Great Seraph.

"What is it, Michael?" answered Uriel.

"Uriel, if I'm not bothering you too much, I'd like you to send to my coordinates a group of angels."

"I'm on it." the man at the other side of the call didn't even question his request.

Soon a dozen of crosses have formed near Michael's position. The angels that came out from them bowed at their leader.

"Rise your heads." said Michael, as he gestured to the corpses in the houses and the wooden crosses where the dead kids were crucified. "I want you to give those poor souls a proper burial. I'm going to take this man to Second Heaven. He owns us a few explanations."

"Yes, Lord Michael!" the angels said in unison, as they split into groups to gather the corpses in one place, before burying them.

In the meantime, Michael disappeared in a cross, the man at his feet gone with him.

* * *

As Gabriel finished cleaning herself up, she exited her own room in the building reserved to her Brave Saints. As she reached the quarters' meeting room, Gabriel was met by the presence of her two and only Brave Saints. Griselda Quarta, her Queen, and Mirana Shatarova, her Ace. The two were very beautiful women, surely two of the most beautiful in Heaven, but even then they paled in comparison to their King, Gabriel herself. Griselda, by her appearance was in her late 20's, and had blue eyes and long blonde hair, covered by the hoodie of her exorcist uniform. Mirana looked like a woman in her mid 20's, long, black, wavy hair, which she preferred to keep free unlike Griselda. Her eyes were of a shade lighter than the Queen's eyes. To every man, they were absolutely breathtaking.

Judging by their faces, word has already spread concerning the child she brought to Fifth Heaven.

Gabriel walked further into the room, and took a seat in a chair. She then motioned her two angels to sit at her table, expecting where the discussion will soon end.

She decided to explain the _three_ of them the cause behind the commotion.

* * *

Michael appeared from a cross in Second Heaven. As he approached the bowing guards, he told them to lock down the unconscious man that he brought with him.

The two followed his order.

Behind Michael, a bright light revealed a man as tall as the blonde angel.

"Uriel." Michael said, acknowledging his fellow Great Seraph.

"Well, Michael? What is the commotion about?" asked Uriel, "I thought you just had to visit the one in charge of the church in Eastern Europe. How did it escalate this way, with a prisoner and a wounded child?"

Michael frowned at the question. "To think that one, once part of the church, would arrive to commit such cruelties. An entire village was slain... kids crucified, parents dismembered. We would've missed it as well, if it weren't for an unknown release of aura, a very strong at it. As we rushed there, only that kid was standing, a deep wound in his chest, and the man who was the reason behind his injury."

Uriel, who has lived through the centuries, still didn't understand how the human being could display such atrocities on his own kind.

"I suppose that the kid's being taken care of then? Sariel would rather tear his own wings off than letting a kid die under his watch." grinned Uriel, successfully lighting up the mood.

Michael simply nodded, a small smile reappearing on his face.

* * *

"Horrible..." the two Saints gasped.

Gabriel nodded.

"How can one arrive to such lengths?" Mirana asked rhetorically, her voice tense. She then put her hands together and recited a short, silent prayer.

The two former exorcist were known to be more than willing to teach children in the church. They regularly visited various churches to help with the combat training of young exorcists. It goes without saying that they loved the cheerful expressions of children, and they wouldn't forgive anyone who dared to take the smiles away from their faces.

Griselda moved a question to her King.

"How did a kid survive for so long with those wounds though."

Gabriel shook her head, "I don't know. Sheer will power? When I and Michael arrived there, he just collapsed. If i didn't do something quick he would've died."

Realizing the implication behind her words, Mirana spoke.

"So he's one of us now?" Gabriel nodded. "What card did you give him?" she asked.

"The Joker... it was the only card that his body would accept." The Seraph answered.

The two's jaws hit the floor, staring at their King with unbelieving eyes.

Deciding that it was time to let their guest in Gabriel raised her voice a little.

"Would you like to join us, Dulio? You've been there for a while after all." said Gabriel, without looking back, having felt Michael's Joker presence since they arrived at the Hearts' building.

Griselda and Mirana were forcefully taken out of their stupor as they saw the Heaven's Trump card enter the room.

Unlike his usual cheerful attitude, to which they have gotten used, a frown was occupying his face, his green eyes downcast. Unlike the other two, Dulio's whole reason of fighting was just for the children. He couldn't forgive anyone that dared to threaten them.

As he clenched his fists, he apologized for not making his presence known to them.

"I'm sorry, Lady Gabriel. I... just heard of what has happened and rushed here."

"It's fine, Dulio. I understand your worry." said the Great Seraph as she motioned him to sit at their table.

As he sat, he couldn't restrain from asking.

"How is the child doing?!"

Gabriel frowned slightly.

"I don't know... Sariel will inform me once he's out of danger."

Dulio nodded.

"Anyways," Dulio continued "Lord Michael has returned as well. He said he wanted to have a word with you."

As Gabriel stood up, thanking him for the message, she disappeared in the cross of light.

It was only the three of them in the Hearts' building.

To interrupt the silence is Griselda, who was facing Dulio.

"Do you know what Lord Michael might want to talk about with Lady Gabriel?"

"I fear I do. Those... _beasts_ ," seethed Dulio, "apparently murdered this child's whole village, crucifying all the children..." The Queen's and Ace's eyes widened, their blood boiling in their veins.

"Unforgivable..."

As the two female angels looked at the Joker, they could see Dulio's nails become white in color as he clenched his fists, grating his teeth. They knew it was a delicate matter for their fellow Brave Saint.

For the time being, all they could do was wait.

"I'm sure he'll make it out alive." said Mirana, referring to the boy, "Lord Sariel would rather finish his own life than let his patient die on his watch, after all."

The other two former exorcist cracked a small smile at the statement, they knew it was true.

"Well then, it's quite late... I wish you both a good night. See ya tomorrow." said Dulio as he stood up from his chair, and waved the women goodbye, before leaving the building. The two nodded, as they stood up from their places, and started going each into its own room in their quarters.

It sure was a hell of a day for most Heaven.

* * *

"You needed me, Michael?" asked Gabriel as she appeared in front of Michael in Zebel, situated on the sixth floor in Heaven, where the Four Great Seraphs reside.

Michael nodded, his face wearing a frown. Reading the situation, Gabriel prepared herself.

"Those men, they're responsible of the massacre of that child's whole village..."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly, although she expected such a situation.

Michael continued. "All the adults were brutally murdered, entire bodies dismembered... As for the children...They were all crucified, everyone with deep wounds in their torso, as the child you retrieved."

Gabriel's calm attitude was replaced by anger.

Inhaling deeply, she spoke, trying to maintain her voice as normal as possible.

"I assume you're going to interrogate the man?"

Michael nodded.

"His execution, afterwards, rests in my hands. I will not let him sin any longer." said Gabriel, her voice not leaving space to argue, so Michael just had to concede. Sure, as Angels they weren't supposed to feel such resentment towards a normal being, but that man was to be executed for his crimes whatever were the circumstances.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go check on Sariel. I suppose Raphael has heard of it already, and he'll be assisting him?"

"That is right."

As he finished, Gabriel formed a cross of light and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed, and the kid hasn't woken up yet. Following Sariel and Raphael's work curing him, he's now out of danger, but since then he's been in a comatose state.

Gabriel, whenever she had time, came to visit him, staying by his side as much as she could, before having to leave for her duties. It was the same for the two Heart Saints under Gabriel's authority and for Michael's joker. When they had some time to spare, they came to visit the seven year old child.

When they visited for the first time, they thought he was quite cute, his white, straight hair reaching barely his eyes. His face was peaceful, like it had escaped from his nightmares and was now resting in his mother's embrace.

As per usual, Gabriel was sitting by his side. She remembered her talk with Sariel and Raphael after the surgery he'd undergone.

 _oOo_

 _Gabriel came to check how were the two Seraphs doing. As she arrived in the hospital's hall, she noticed Sariel and Raphael talking. When she approached them, she was relieved to see that neither of them had negative expressions, but she knew better than to jump at conclusions._

 _"Gabriel!" said Raphael, saluting the woman._

 _"Oh, I was just about to call you. Good timing." Sariel smiled._

 _"Yes. Yes. More importantly... What about that child's fate?" asked the female Seraph her face in evident concern, her closed palm to her chest._

 _"He's fine. We managed to successfully close his wounds and bring his condition to a safe level. All he has to do now is rest."_

 _"Thanks God." Gabriel released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding._

 _"I have to say that it was a close call... If it weren't for Raphael who intervened in time... I fear it'd have been much more complicated. His organs have suffered severe damage, and there also was the quantity of blood he lost..." said Sariel in a disappointed voice._

 _"It's also true that he was quite the fighter. He was holding on to dear life... I don't really know if it was pure willpower or whatever, but he's a strong child. You got yourself a fine addition to your deck, Gabriel._

 _The blonde woman nodded, some genuine pride filling her chest._

 _oOo_

Gabriel was holding his hand, and at the same time she was playing with the kid's white-as-snow hair, occasionally cupping his cheeks. She loved caressing him like that.

Suddenly the child's non existent-before grip on her hand tightened, and Gabriel regained her composure.

He was awaking.

Slowly, the child tried to open his eyes, his vision blurry. The intense light in the room blinded him momentarily, before he brought a hand to his eyes and started rubbing them. As he got used to the light, he started straightening his position, bringing himself in a sitting position, encountering mild pain in the motion.

"Hey there." a voice startled him. It was very gentle and delicate, almost lulling him back to sleep.

As he turned his head to see the origin of that voice, he noticed a beautiful woman sitting beside him and giving him a radiant smile. She had long, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes that resembled the clearest of the skies.

His eyes widened, as he had remembered her through all the fuzziness in his mind.

"You are the angel I was dreaming about." he said with stupor, barely registering his surroundings.

"Ufufufu." Gabriel giggled, "You're right on that. I am indeed an angel." she said as she stood up, and expanded her wings slowly, to not scare him away.

His mouth dropped, although his eyes told another story, they assumed the shapes of stars at the sight.

"WOAAAH!"

Gabriel laughed in her hand at seeing his enthusiasm. Then she remembered that she didn't know absolutely anything about the child in front of her.

"That's right. I was about to forget. My name is Gabriel. I am one of the Four Great Seraphs leading the Heaven." she introduced herself.

As he was brought back to reality from his awe, the kid resumed a normal, embarassed face.

Remembering about manners, he tried to not stutter during his introduction, not like it succeeded.

"P-Pleased to meet you. My name is..." the child seemed lost for a moment.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh...nothing. I-it...it's Alex..." he answered, "...I think."

Gabriel was perplexed.

"You think?"

Alex scratched the back of his head.

"I...it's...just that my head is...my memories are kinda foggy." he babbled.

Knowing what could be the case, Gabriel nodded. She still wanted to know how much he remembered.

"Do you remember anything prior to your awakening here, Alex?"

"I remember a priest... then pain... and then I remember seeing you." he tried to remember, his heart speeding up a little at the memories.

Seeing that his breathing became slightly irregular, in a rush Gabriel leaned towards the bed, hugging him tightly, managing to make him relax slightly.

"Shhh... It's alright. You're safe now. The priest won't cause you any more pain."

Even though Alex was still seven, he was quite smart for one of his age. He connected the dots together finally noticing his environments and the state his body was in, and after calming his nerves and collecting all the strength he could muster, he interrupted the hug with Gabriel. The woman looked at him in surprise, as he started speaking.

"Lady Gabriel. Tell me the truth, please. I was dying, wasn't I?" he asked looking directly in the eyes of the Seraph, not a single hint of hesitation in his voice, any warmth from it gone.

Seeing him muster so much strength, tears were beginning to well in her eyes, a knot forming in her throat. Without answering, she just brought him into a tight hug again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"They died, didn't they? The ones from the village." there was no sorrow in his voice, no tears in his eyes. His expression was blank.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel repeated, tears openly flowing from her eyes. "If only we had arrived earlier. I'm truly sorry."

Without saying a word, Alex embraced the goddess with his little hands, as he dug his face in her bosom, finally tears reaching his eyes.

And he cried. They both cried. Till tears were no more.

* * *

After a good half an hour, Alex fell asleep. Fatigue consuming him.

As Gabriel was leaving the room, she bumped into Raphael.

Noticing the slightly red eyes of the blonde, Raphael put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I said it before. He's strong." his voice was gentle, a fond smile on his face as he spoke those words.

"I know." Gabriel nodded, as she swept away a tear. "I've lived through the millenniums, yet I break down like that in front of a child." she said, some bitterness in her voice.

"It just shows that you haven't strayed from our path. I'd be more concerned when you start ignoring the dying in front of you."

"Yet he's only one out of the many that didn't have his chance at living."

"We might be gods, Gabriel, but even we aren't omnipotent."

"I know..." Gabriel frowned "I just want to save as many as I can."

"I know you want. We all do. But our resources aren't endless." said Raphael as he hugged his sister. "For the time being, we have to keep doing our duty."

Breaking free from his hug, Gabriel recomposed herself.

"Thanks, Raphael."

"No problem." he grinned, making a peace sign. "And don't forget to train that youngster well. He has a lot of potential." said Raphael as he winked.

"I know. For the time being just let him rest." Gabriel retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a doctor you know?" he said, placing a hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

Gabriel giggled.

"Alright then, I'll be going to Zebel. I have some matter to resolve with Michael."

Raphael nodded. When Gabriel left, he entered Alex's room, doing his regular check up on him.

* * *

The day after, when Alex opened his eyes, he found himself being at the center of the attention, the angels in the room eyeing him strangely.

The only one he recognized was Gabriel, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed. Then he looked at the other three he didn't know. Two of them were astoundingly beautiful women, clearly matching Gabriel's beauty, but not quite reaching her level. One had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, although covered by her uniform, the other one had loose, wavy black hair and eyes as blue as the clearest of the skies. Then there was a blonde man with green eyes and dressed in priest clothes.

Feeling plenty awkward being stared at, Alex spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Uh... Lady Gabriel? Why are they staring at me like that?"

Gabriel answered him.

"They insisted on coming along when I told them that I was visiting you. Actually, all three of them stayed by your side now and then while you were out cold. I'll make the introductions."

"Brave Saints, this here is Alex, though you already know." said Gabriel as she introduced the three angels.

"Alex, they are the Brave Saints, former exorcists who got reincarnated into Angels, just like you."

Griselda introduced herself first, keeping a calm face adorned by a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Griselda Quarta. Lady Gabriel's Queen. Aside from my duty as an Angel I train young exorcist for the church."

"Alright, I'm next." said Mirana cheerfully. "My name is Mirana Shatarova, Ace of Hearts. I am quite skilled with magic, although not at this guy's level..." she said as she gestured to Dulio, "also I'm not too shabby with swordplay, being able to hold my own against a swordmaster as Griselda." as she finished saying the last part, a tick formed on the Queen of Hearts' face, clearly pissed that the Ace was so bold to make such declaration. Seeing Griselda's reaction, Mirana winked, showing a little of her tongue in a teasing way.

Dulio's turn arrived.

"I am Dulio Gesualdo. Lord Michael's Joker. I am quite skilled at magic and I possess one of the Thirteen Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Hum... I also love travelling and eating all kinds of different food." he said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't be fooled by his carefree attitude... he's actually Heaven's strongest fighter." Mirana deadpanned. To such declaration Dulio scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"N-Nice to meet you." Alex nodded, still a little embarrassed.

Deciding that it was enough for the introduction, Gabriel intervened.

"Now then, I suppose that I have to explain a few things, since we didn't really have a chance yesterday?"

Nodding again, Alex apologized, rubbing the back of his head in shame, "First, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday... Maybe I should've restrained myself."

The three were surprised by how well mannered was the little guy.

Gabriel shook herself, disagreeing with him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." assured the Seraph. "It was in your every right to know what has happened. I'm at fault as well, in fact."

"Alright then, back to the point... As you know, you're in Heaven. Not as a dead soul but as a reincarnated Angel, just as the three of them. Not being able to reincarnate other beings normally, our only way to increase the number of Angels is through the Brave Saints system. It's still under development, but it has reached a considerate level to be effectively used without any risks. The Brave Saints are ranked according to cards, from King to Two, including Ace and Joker -which is a special 'piece' by the way. You actually share the same rank as Dulio. The Joker." she smiled at him, Dulio following in the gesture as he raised his hand in a welcoming fashion.

Continuing, Gabriel explained him all the background of the Biblical history, even covering the Great War, and the deaths of God, the Four Devil Kings and the sealing of the Two Heavenly Dragons.

As Alex heard about the Two Heavenly Dragons, he felt the palm of his right hand itch. He raised it at eye level and saw a small light flash from it for a fraction of a second before disappearing, which no one noticed aside from Alex himself, who just brushed it off thinking that it was his own imagination.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gabriel, noticing the boy spacing out.

He just shook his head.

"It's nothing... So, I'm an Angel at yours and Heaven's service, Lady Gabriel?" he asked to be sure he understood everything up till now.

"That's exactly it. Also, even though you're to formally obey every my order, I don't want to think it as some sort of slavery. I'm more than willing to let my Saints the freedom they want and need. All I ask for you, is your willingness to put your life on the line to protect Heaven, so we can let the souls that reside here rest in peace."

Alex simply nodded. He thought back to Gabriel telling him about Third Heaven, and the reason every Angel fight with their every fiber.

"I know it's a lot of information to take in so suddenly, but I hope I managed to clear your doubts, and if you have any questions, just ask and we'll try to answer."

"Just one... the people in my village... they're there now?" he asked, casting down his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Gabriel gave him his answer, a fond smile on her lips.

"They are, I can assure you."

Raising his eyes to meet Gabriel's, he smiled.

"I am in your care then. I want to become strong, so I can protect what is dear to me." he announced, not a hint of hesitation.

* * *

"Alright now... I'd like you to try and make your wings manifest. All you have to do is concentrate your thoughts on your upper back and will them to appear. Such is the process to make them both appear and disappear." instructed Gabriel as he made him stand up on his legs.

Alex did as instructed, focusing his thoughts on the zone where the wings should sprout off. True to her words, Alex felt something... but it didn't feel right.

To confirm his doubts were the shocked stares of the Angels inside his room. He turned his head, and as he expected, the wings were nowhere to be seen.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked, as he turned his face to face them again.

"Is something like that even possible?" Dulio expressed his shock.

"The wings should've appeared alright... it did also feel like they manifested... and even more of a proof is the Halo above his head. But, why is the Halo the only thing that popped up? Griselda voiced her thoughts, still not believing her eyes.

"It's the first time I've ever seen something like that... Wait for me here. I'll go fetch Sariel and Raphael. They may have more information." worried Gabriel as she stormed out of the room.

Noticing that something is indeed wrong, fear started to win him over. Realizing that Alex was about to panic, Mirana rushed at his side and embraced him, his head sunk in her generous chest.

"It's alright, Alex. Lord Sariel and Lord Raphael will soon show up and we'll be able to tell what's wrong." she comforted the young boy, waving her hands through his hair in a soothing way for him, which calmed him significantly.

* * *

As Gabriel appeared in Zebel, she found the two she was looking for. Sariel and Raphael were discussing some matters with Michael and Uriel, and even though she didn't want to interrupt, it was an urgent issue.

"Sariel, Raphael. I need both of you to have a look at Alex. There is something wrong with his wings... nothing manifested aside his Halo..."

Shocked expression engulfed the Seraph's expression.

"How is it possible?!" Michael asked.

"I don't know, but I have to see it for myself." Raphael said.

Met with nods from all the Seraphs in Zebel, they teleported to Gabriel's rookie's room.

* * *

Soon Alex's room started glowing brightly, and five crosses formed, revealing the Four Great Seraphs and one of the Ten Seraphs, Sariel. The three Brave Saints that were beforehand in the room moved themselves away from their way.

When they arrived, their expressions became even more shocked now that they saw it by themselves.

"What in the name of God is that?! How is that even possible?" Uriel proclamed his stupor.

Sariel and Raphael started observing Alex with analytical eyes.

"This can't be anything else but an anomaly... I've never heard of an Angel without wings..." Michael said.

"Even then, you surely can feel that it's like the wings have actually appeared... but they have not." stated Sariel.

Raphael slowly approached Alex, and was about to pet his head affectively to make him feel less nervous about the situation, when he felt a jolt through his hand.

He then stopped his motion, examining Alex carefully.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered to himself, no one but the boy heard him.

"I wonder... An anomaly like him, is it a miracle? Or just some freak of nature?" everyone's attention got caught by Raphael's observation.

"What do you mean, Lord Raphael?" Dulio moved the question.

"I'm not sure if anyone else noticed... but concentrate on Alex's soul." Raphael instructed. As everyone did so, their eyes widened.

"A Sacred Gear?!" Gabriel exclaimed, her voice shocked.

"Not a simple Sacred Gear... A Lost Longinus, [Heaven's Dawn]. Father's Dragon is sealed within."

Revelation by revelation, the amount of stupor in the room was escalating. Alex was barely able to follow them through their discussion. From what he remembered of Gabriel's explanations, he's supposedly possessing a Sacred Gear, a Longinus at it, which is a weapon with a Dragon's soul sealed within, just like the Two Heavenly Dragons.

"You mean that Alex is the host of Zerath?" Michael asked, almost fed up with the amount of shocks he had for today.

"Indeed." Raphael simply answered.

"Ehm... Excuse me." asked dared to intervene, catching the attention of those present in the room.

"Who is Zerath?! I got lost a little." he inquired.

"I'll explain." said Uriel.

"I assume Gabriel told you about Sacred Gears and Longinus, right?"

Alex nodded.

"As you could see, we've just realized that you're the host of a Lost Longinus, one that hasn't been seen for a really long time now. It's [Heaven's Dawn] and in it resides the soul of Zerath, our Father's, God's Dragon. Long story short, Zerath made a contract with God, and so he became something like a bodyguard to Him. Many knew Zerath by the name of God's Fire, due to his pure white inextinguishable flames purging through evil flesh and soul. We thought that it vanished from the face of the Earth after the death of its last host, shortly after the end of the Great War."

"And it appears that you're it's next host. You truly are an anomalous miracle." laughed Sariel.

In that moment a thought rushed to Raphael's head.

"An Angel without wings, just a Halo, and a Lost Longinus... I somehow feel that such irregularity has something else to it, even though it's just a hunch." stated Raphael raising a hand to tap his chin.

"Explain yourself." Michael raised his brows at Raphael's comment.

"As I said, it's just a hunch... but I think that Alex might be the first Angel ever to be unable to fall..."

For the tenth time that day, silence fell in the room.

"I'll explain... I mentioned it before. It was strange that Alex managed to survive his injuries. By all the standards, he should've died the moment he hit ground during the accident. In regards to that... Do you remember if anything strange happened when you found him?" the Seraph asked, eyeing Gabriel and Michael.

"We felt a power surge." answered the female Seraph.

Raphael hummed.

"So that's it... In that moment, Zerath awakened in his body, and started a process of dragonification. That surely would explain his survival..."

"That certainly clarifies why did we find dragon particles in his body." nodded Sariel.

Someone, however, started growing wary of the kid's potential.

"Don't you think that we're not properly considering what does his existence mean?" asked Uriel, narrowing his eyes.

"A kid bestowed with a powerful Longinus that can't fall as an Angel... What if he turns on us?" pointed out the Seraph, creating a spear of light in his hand.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed, everyone's movements tensing.

The little kid was clearly afraid of this new situation, realizing that he was in a tight spot right now.

Knowing what Uriel had in mind, Gabriel moved in front of Alex to act as a shield if need was to arise. She then steeled her voice, glaring at her brother dangerously, daring him to move an inch.

"I will not let you touch this child, Uriel. Put down your weapon, now!" commanded the woman Seraph.

"You should know that it's dangerous to let him be an Angel, Gabriel. Are you really gambling on a kid that you barely know, discarding the only thing that we have to protect with our lives? Heaven's safety comes before the life of a single, dangerous boy."

Alex, who was behind Gabriel's dress to shield himself from Uriel's accusations, tugged harder at the Seraph's vestment, indicating his fear.

"I will not repeat myself any more. Put down your weapon. I won't tolerate anyone that threatens one of my Brave Saints, be it you, other Seraphs, any Angels in Heaven or whatever creature on this Planet's face. I will assume responsibility for his wrongs, but he has yet to do anything to be considered a threat to Heaven. Your reason of concern is understood but mislead. I, together with my Brave Saints will do our best to raise him properly, teaching him of his duties, without him having to give up his freedom." Gabriel wasn't about to give up, not a single hint of hesitation in her eyes or voice, she was serious about it.

Tears started to form in the corners of Alex's eyes, clearly moved by the Seraph's declaration. Without looking at him, Gabriel rested a hand on his head, giving him reassurance, also silently telling him that he won't get abandoned by her, ever.

"Now now, Uriel. I didn't say he can't fall regardless of anything. I said that he _might_ not be able to fall, which I'm not quite sure of anyways. It's pure speculation. Maybe it could prove harder for him to fall than it is for other Angels? Who knows..." Raphael tried to reason with Uriel.

Eyeing down Gabriel for a moment, Uriel groaned, making his spear dissipate in the air. He was clearly unsatisfied.

"The moment I realize that he could become a threat to us, I'll bring divine punishment upon him." declared Uriel, as he turned to leave the room, but was stopped in his tracks by Alex's comment.

"I-I...will pledge my l-life to He-Heaven. I swear!" affirmed the boy, mustering all the courage he had, though he didn't manage to avoid the stuttering.

Shooting a glance at the little Joker, Uriel smirked.

"You better do, if you don't want to die."

Watching Uriel leave the room, Gabriel let out a breath. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break between them.

Turning and kneeling in front of Alex, Gabriel hugged him close, reassuring him that she won't let anyone take him away from her.

"Uriel can be intolerant and wary at times, but he only has Heaven's best interests in mind, please don't be discouraged by his grumpiness." Michael tried to put a good word in for his brother.

"Well then... I happened to say this already, but you have a fine addition to your deck, Gabriel." Raphael affirmed.

Gabriel rolled her eyes, clearly fed up with him repeating this sentence, while everyone else smiled.

"Envy is a sin, Lord Raphael." giggled Mirana.

"I can't help it." cried out loud the Seraph. "This little guy can very well become Heaven's strongest Angel, surpassing even Dulio... no offense meant." laughed Raphael.

"None taken." assured Dulio. "I'm actually on your same wavelength regarding his potential."

Nodding, Gabriel looked at Alex, who was calmer now.

"Alex, are you ready to begin your training tomorrow?"

"I am."

"Perfect. You'll train swordsmanship with Griselda; general magic, stealth and espionage training with Mirana; and lastly I'm counting on Dulio to teach you elemental magic." Gabriel explained him his agenda, and Dulio offered a thumbs up, while the two women smiled.

"Now, rest. You're going to need it for the incoming day."

* * *

 **A/N: If you like, review!**

 **JFYI, I don't think I'll manage to keep regular updates. I sometimes have those ideas that I just have to write down somewhere, and then some plot comes to my mind. The issue is that I suck at writing, I suck at English, and I'm a highly inconsistent person(and really lazy _). So if I ever feel like writing more, I'll try and update.**

 **Just don't get your hopes up with me ^^**

 **Sorry ç_ç**


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years have passed. The times changed, even if just a little. People have aged, even the supernatural beings, who aren't affected too much by age progression. For them it's just a minuscule fraction of time of the entire eternity they have ahead.

As for Alex, growing up turned him into a fully fledged young man, being in his 17's. He got a lot taller, reaching 1.85 meters. His white hair was longer, though never reaching below his eyes, he got them cut by Mirana once in a while, so it wouldn't be an hindrance. He got a lot more muscular in the past 10 years, merit of his training in Heaven, and the fights to death he had affronted. His before-fragile body turned well toned, his physique being drool-worthy from the female Angel population, were it not for the risk of them falling because of the sin of lust and desire. All in all, he became very handsome.

For ten years he trained to become an Angel that would be of use to Heaven. It wasn't just to demonstrate to Uriel his strength and loyalty to Heaven, it was also for his King who offered him a second chance to life.

However, he was still met with dissatisfaction from a portion of Heaven's population. After all, he was the only Angel that was almost immune to turning into a Fallen Angel, due to him missing the trait that marks him as an Angel, having instead those of a dragon. That, coupled with a certain accident that got him his first slap from Gabriel, left him quite shaken. He remembered it quiet vividly. Him laying in the center of a crater that had a diameter of 100 meters. The faculty he was staying in, nowhere to be seen. The only things left untouched were the lifeless bodies of the little ones.

After this mission, he got questioned by the Four Great Seraphs themselves, and was punished for his irrational actions. This worsened even more his relations with Uriel, who saw it as an action of rebellion.

Since that day he suppressed grand part of his emotions, mostly negative ones and hasn't disobeyed Heaven once. Not giving up his desire to cleanse the corruption in the Church, he became Heaven's Executioner, who brought divine punishment upon the ones rotten at the core. In other words, an assassin. Gabriel was against it, at first, but she wasn't able to persuade the young man out of it. After all, it was a personal matter to him, even if he never got consumed by the desire of revenge over what happened to him and his village. In the countless missions he had, he always kept a lucid head, and even though he was an assassin, a killer, he never relished in shedding blood.

In little time, he became Heaven's second strongest Joker, together with Dulio. In terms of magic ability, he was below the latter, so Dulio kept the title in the magic field, but in close quarters combat, it was Alex's territory.

During this ten years, he grew to be great friends with Michael's Joker, him being like a big brother to him.

His relationship with Griselda has grown to be pretty close as well, her being like a strict big sister to him, that only wanted the best for him.

As for Gabriel's Ace, Mirana. They actually had a weird relationship. She was a big tease to him, even though she was older, not like it mattered to much to supernatural beings. During his free time with her, he'd get assaulted by provocations and embarrassing comments, meant to make him flustered. And she always succeeded in doing so. Nevertheless, he enjoyed her company a lot, and grew to nurture affection to her. Unbeknownst to him, she also did.

In a mission, she was to spy on a high level devil to reveal his deeds to the Four Devil Kings who were suspicious of him, but were unable to act. It was one of the first attempts that were routed to create a peace treaty between the Three Factions.

After a miscalculation of hers, she got captured by said devil, who planned on raping her, before disposing of her. She wasn't so scared in a long time and were it not for Alex, who was 15 by the time, he would've succeeded. Even if younger than the Devil, Alex managed to corner him, and in the end he killed the devil without any mercy. It wasn't a big deal, since he got the Satans the proof they wanted to accuse and execute him, and he just did them a favor by saving them time.

Since that accident, she started seeing Alex as more than her baby brother. Afterwards, the countless battles they had together only strengthened her infatuation.

* * *

Waking up in his room, inside the building reserved to Gabriel's Brave Saints, he got up, and made his way to the bathroom, planning on having a shower before going to Zebel. Apparently he was summoned by the Seraphs, probably wanting to give him a mission.

As he was done with the shower, his hair still wet, he heard a knocking on his door. Not bothering to put a T-shirt on, he opened.

In front of him stood Mirana, who was wearing a casual outfit consisting on a pair of white jeans which hugged her curves perfectly, and a black v-neck shirt that showed some of her generous cleavage. Her black, silky hair was tied in a ponytail. Since he opened the door, she didn't move, as if stoned in place. Her face was red at the sight with Alex's wet figure. Good thing he at least put on some pants.

"My, hello there." greeted the young Joker who backed away from the door, minding his own business.

"Well then, are you going to sit there all day?" asked Alex as he was now in his bedroom.

Mirana didn't even notice him move, considering how embarrassed she was.

"Mirana?" he asked again, forcing her out of stupor.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." he inquired, concern in his voice, before switching to a teasing tone as he noticed her eyes on him.

"Or were you simply enjoying the view?"

To this statement, Mirana's face reddened considerably, as she squeaked.

"I-I-It's not t-that." she shook her hands frantically.

She couldn't help it. His physique was truly breathtaking. She had to restrain herself greatly, if she didn't want to fall right there.

Before cooling herself down a little, she finally noticed the sheer number of small scars on his back. Usually he never let others see his body, but he didn't even think about it when Mirana entered. He gave her his back as he was looking for a T-shirt to put on. This gave her enough time to digest what she was seeing. As he turned around, having found one, he noticed the frown on her face. In fact, she was staring at the large cross-shaped scar on his entire torso, that went from below his neck reaching his navel. She knew that _that_ wound would've left a terrible scar, but she couldn't help but frown at its sight.

Putting on his T-shirt, he broke the ice, wanting to avoid talking about his scars.

"Well then? Did you need something?" he asked, a smile on his face meant to cleanse her frown.

She simply shook her head, a her lips quirking upwards weakly. She was still shaken by the sight, but it was none of her business.

"I wanted to see you before you were assigned to this new mission." she admitted.

Meanwhile,Alex was preparing a cup of hot tea for himself.

"Want a cup?" he asked. As she saw her nod, he then proceeded to brew a cup for the lady as well.

"About that, do you know what kind of mission do they want me to do?"

Mirana nodded.

"If I'm not wrong, you're supposed to transfer in a small town in Japan. I recall it being called Kuoh." she explained.

Alex raised a brow.

"Huh?! Why should I transfer there?"

"It's a town governed by the two sisters of the Four Devil Kings. The Seraphs want to hold the peace treaty in that town."

"Okay, but what business do I have with this all?"

"For the moment, none. But by living there in 'symbiosis' with the Devils you're to be of example of how there can be coexistence between the Three Factions."

Alex sighed.

"I feel like there is more to it..."

Mirana giggled.

"Now, now. They're not leaving you alone there. I am to accompany you during the whole duration of the mission." her face flushed a little at the declaration. She couldn't deny that she was happy to be able to spend some time with him.

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?!" Mirana's brows itched, sign that she wasn't too happy with what she has heard.

"Am I perhaps a nuisance to you?" she asked, letting her aura flare.

The color from Alex's face drained. He made her angry.

"I was kidding, I'm sorry. I'm more than happy to have you beside me. So please, spare me!" he begged, as he got on his knees and started praying.

No matter how scary Griselda could be, when Mirana was angry nothing could be scarier.

Satisfied with the reaction she got out of him, she turned her head with a "Humpf..." crossing her arms.

'Perfect, now she's playing the hurt card...' sweatdropped Alex.

"Come on, Mira. I was joking. I'm sorry for being an ass there." he pleaded, his palms united in front of him. He even used the nickname he gave her.

"Alright." she accepted the apology.

"But I dare you to repeat such statement again, young man!"

"Yes, Ma'am." he straightened his position, saluting like a soldier. This brought out a giggle from the woman.

"Forgot to tell you that you're astounding clothed like that." he complimented her, managing to elicit a cute, embarrassed squeak from her.

"I'll have my revenge on you, remember." she declared, glaring at him.

At times, he forgot who was supposed to be the one in charge with the teasing in their relationship.

* * *

As he changed into more casual clothes namely a pair of black cargo pants, white sneakers, a white T-shirt and a black jacket, he was ready to teleport to Zebel with Mirana. They had to get assigned with the new mission officially, before departing for Kuoh.

As they appeared from a cross of light, they bowed before the Four Great Seraphs.

Michael waved them to raise their heads.

"Lord Michael, Lord Raphael, Lord Uriel, Lady Gabriel." they saluted.

"I was told you have a mission for me."

"Indeed we do, Alex. I suppose Mirana filled you in about the specifics?" Uriel was met with a nod from Gabriel's Joker.

"Mirana informed me of the reason of such task, but may I ask for your confirmation? What's the objective of this assignment?"

Raphael was the one to explain.

"We received word from Azazel that there is suspicious movement between his ranks. Being unable to make any precocious move, they asked us to dispatch someone in Kuoh, which is the place where we want to hold he peace treaty we're planning, as you already know."

Alex nodded.

"So we're there to ensure nothing happens?"

Michael nodded.

"However, I want you to try and lay low, if the situation permits it. The Satans already know of your arrival, but their sisters do not. They are wary of new arrivals, so they will look into your data. Surely they'll realize that you're Angels, but do not stir up a fight. I permit you to act only if you deem it necessary. The outcome of the peace treaty lays entirely on your decisions."

Memorizing the rules, Alex obeyed.

"I trust Mirana to keep an eye on you, my dear Joker." Gabriel giggled.

Mirana raised her thumbs up, complying.

Being finished with the briefing, the two excused themselves.

"Considering that we have some free time on ourselves, want to go to Kuoh and look around the town?" Mirana offered.

"Sure, why not." he agreed.

* * *

As they arrived at they supposed house in Kuoh, which was a two store house, not too extravagant, just perfect for the two, they were preparing to visit the town.

"Seventeen years, and now I have to go to school? Isn't it a tad late?" Alex laughed at one of the requirements he had to abide to as he was comfortably sitting on the sofa in their living room.

"Can't be too bad. You're a smart boy." she encouraged him, as she combed her black hair in front of the mirror.

"I wasn't a boy this morning when you were devouring me with your eyes, was I?" he teased.

Mirana's face became red at his statement.

"Jerk."

Alex laughed openly, loving to get back at her from times to times.

Being done with her hair, Mirana was enveloped in a bright light, before it vanished, revealing her new appearance. She adjusted her body to resemble the one of a 17 years old high school girl.

Alex's jaw hit the floor, as he took in the sight.

Feeling his eyes on her, she decided to give him a brief show, showing the best of her curves.

"Enjoying what you see?" she teased back.

"Beautiful." he babbled.

Realizing that she was obtaining what she wanted, Alex shook his head frantically, to clear his thoughts.

"Remind me, why haven't you fallen yet?" he deadpanned.

She closed the distance between them, and pressed her bosom to his chest, driving her lips in proximity of his ears, whispering sensually. A move that made Alex shudder.

"Because I know when to stop." she said, as she distanced herself, giggling when she saw the tomato-red face he had on.

"Alright. I'm finished. Wanna go out then?" she asked.

Nodding, Alex and Mirana left the house, locking it, and made their way into the town center. They were quite hungry, and even though they both knew how to cook, they wanted to eat outside and try Kuoh's cuisine.

* * *

After they finished filling their stomachs, they went to Kuoh's shopping center.

Not a single store has been spared, courtesy of Alex companion. Mirana insisted on trying every of clothes stores, both for herself and for Alex. At the end of the day, he had to carry all the bags she had bought with his money.

"You know, even with all the money I've saved up in the past ten years, I might end without any left if we keep going this way." he remarked.

Mirana, who was walking slightly ahead of himself, turned and showed him her tongue, teasingly.

Alex rolled his eyes at her gesture.

"Come on, you had fun as well." she puffed her cheeks.

He couldn't deny it. It always filled him with joy when Mirana was happy. He didn't want to see her cry in fear anymore. Not after the last time.

"After we drop the bags at home, we have to go to school. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan are waiting for us." she informed him as she resumed her walking.

"Are we going to meet their sisters as well?"

"Not that I know of. I suppose we'll get to see them tomorrow. We're in their same class, after all."

"I see."

After five minutes of walking, they reached their destination, disposed of the bags, and made their way towards their new school. It wasn't very far, just a couple of blocks away.

When they arrived, they were met by a silver haired woman, wearing a maid outfit, her beauty indescribable.

Bowing, she introduced herself.

"Good evening. I suppose you two are Lady Gabriel's Joker, Alex, and Ace, Mirana?"

The two nodded, bowing out of courtesy.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge. Satan Sirzechs Lucifer's wife and Queen. May I show you the way?"

"We're in your hands." Mirana answered politely.

* * *

As Grayfia led them into the Principal's room, they stood in front of the two Satans. Sirzechs Lucifer was a tall man with shoulder length crimson hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a businessman black suit. Serafall Leviathan looked like a girl in her late teens, with blue eyes, her black hair tied into twin tails. She was also wearing a businesswoman outfit.

"Lady Serafall, Lord Sirzechs." the two Angels bowed.

"Good evening. Welcome to Kuoh."

As Alex got a better look of the two, Sirzechs appeared to be pretty relaxed. Serafall on the other hand was assaulting them with her glances.

"Thanks for the hospitality. The Four Great Seraphs are grateful for this opportunity to work towards an alliance between our Factions." Mirana politely said.

"It's in our best interests." Sirzechs assured.

"How do you find our town?"

"It's a lovely place. We're enjoying our time here." Alex answered.

"Good to know, Alex." the crimson haired Satan smiled, remembering him since the last time they saw eachother.

"We have here your uniforms, you must wear them during school time." Grayfia intervened, as she offered them their clothes.

The two thanked her, before returning their eyes on the two Satans.

"I assume you already have been informed. But please refrain from any violence in our sisters' territory, unless you deem the situation to be worth the action."

"Rest assured, Lord Sirzechs. We're not here looking for bloodshed." Mirana offered her word.

"Very well. You start school from tomorrow, in the same class as our sisters. However, Rias won't be present for the next ten days. She's training for an upcoming battle."

"I hope it's nothing to be concerned of." the young Joker expressed his thought.

"Don't worry. It's a battle she has to come to terms with. On it depends her freedom, after all. I have quite a bit of fate in her pawn as well. I predict for a rather interesting situation to develop." he laughed.

Serafall kept giving the two Angels cold glares in the meantime.

"Excuse me, Lady Serafall. Is something the matter?" Mirana politely inquiered.

Without tearing her eyes apart from Alex's, she closed in speaking in a threatening tone.

"Listen well, _Angel_. If you as much as dare to hurt my Sona, then not even Gabriel, nor Heaven itself will be left alive to pay for your actions."

"Serafall!" raised his voice Sirzechs.

The temperature dropped in the room. It caught everyone surprised, as Alex flared his Aura for a second. No one able to move an inch.

"Are you perhaps threatening me, Lady Serafall?" asked Alex with a calm, low voice, void of emotion. His eyes cold as ice narrowed slightly.

He then dissipated the pressure, before recollecting himself.

"I'm more than capable of handling your insults, but I would like you to refrain from threatening my King and my home. I do not know your sister, nor am I interested in her. I am here to serve my duty. That is all." he finished, before bowing.

"Now, with your permission. We'll take our leave. We have to wake up early in the morning, after all." and he left the room without looking back.

Mirana was still a little shaken. No matter how many times she felt it, she couldn't get used to the sheer pressure his aura gave.

Before leaving, she bowed again, apologizing for the deeds of his companion.

"I am sorry for his actions. Please do not hold it against him. He's simply cares deeply for Lady Gabriel who gave him a home."

Sirzechs nodded, before sighing.

"Do not worry. It's this mischievous of a Satan's fault. At times she exaggerates. I do hope you won't hold it against her. She didn't really mean it. Her sister is a precious person to her." said Sirzechs as he forced Serafall to bow her head, apologizing.

Said Satan puffed her cheeks, before giving an embarrassed apology.

Mirana smiled, accepting the apology, before she bowed again, excusing herself and leaving the office.

While walking in the hallway, Mirana remembered the reason of his 'obsession' with her King and Heaven itself. Everyone in Heaven was shocked to learn that Alex managed to injure the female Seraph, who was training him to use his Longinus, with Dulio as a supervisor, being an user himself. After that accident, Alex shut himself in for almost a week, and sealed away his Longinus and most of his power. Normally, he's at Dulio's level in strength, even surpassing him when using [Heaven's Dawn], but when his powers are sealed, he's comparable to a simple Mid tier Angel in terms of strength. However, regardless of the accident, he still managed to master his Longinus, he was just reluctant to use it in combat.

As she caught up with Alex, who was waiting for her at the school's doors, she knocked his head lightly.

"Idiot. Were you trying to instigate a fight with the Satans the moment we arrived?"

Feeling pain, Alex brought his hand to where she hit him. "Ouch. Why do you hold it against me? She was the one threatening Lady Gabriel."

"What are you? A five years old kid? I thought you were over that age."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I was at fault... Happy?" this earned him another bump on his head.

Still fuming, Mirana started walking towards their house, the sun already set.

"Come on, we have school tomorrow."

Rubbing at his head, he complied, not daring to get on Mira's angry side more than he already did.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. As clear as it is, there will be a single pairing (within the limits of my capability). Alex x Mirana will be my go to. Hope I'm not messing up more than I'm supposed to ç_ç.**

 **Anyways... If you liked, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, the sun rays broke into the room through the window in which Alex was blissfully sleeping. When the light was too much to bear, Alex opened his eyes, his vision blurry from the sleep. Rubbing his eyes gently, he got up from his bed, and made his way to the bathroom, barely avoiding to slam against whatever was in his way, still not too aware of his surroundings. As he reached his destination, he turned on the hot water, undressed himself, and took a look into the mirror, frowning at the sight of his scar, before he shook his head and jumped into the shower, the water doing a great job at waking him up. After about five minutes, he exited the shower, dried himself, his hair still a little moist. Afterwards he dressed into a pair of shorts and a plain T-shirt and reached the kitchen just to find Mirana cooking breakfast.

"You know, you could've let me handle breakfast." said the male, as he made his presence known to the raven haired woman.

She watched over her shoulder, flashing Alex a smile, before she returned her focus on what she was doing.

"It's fine. I just got up early, so I decided to do keep myself occupied. Are you done showering?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Once we finish eating I'll have one as well. By the way, tea, coffee or a cup of cappuccino?" she asked him.

"Either is fine, but judging by the sweet smell, I'd say the latter."

"I knew you'd say that." she giggled.

"Alright, now let's sit down and eat." Declared the Angel as she prepared the table, preparing to dig in.

* * *

After they finished eating, Alex washed the dishes while Mirana was showering herself.

Once done, they went to their own rooms to get dressed in the uniforms they were given to attend their new school.

Despite Mirana chose to keep the uniform as it was, Alex wanted to tweak his a bit. He chose to use a plain white shirt, instead of the striped original one, with rolled up sleeves up to his elbows, with a matching dark-red tie. And instead of the usual sleeved jacket, he chose to use the sleeveless option. To top it off he chose a black pair of elegant matching shoes.

On his right wrist he wore his bracelet, made from argent. As for his left wrist, he wore his watch, a gift for his birthday from his partner, Mirana.

Deciding that he looked good enough, Alex went downstairs to meet with Mirana before leaving for school.

When she saw him, she couldn't help but whistle jokingly, although she thought that he looked really good.

"Glad you like it." he smirked.

"And you don't look bad at all, either." he complimented, earning a thank you from the woman.

"It's been years since I've been in a normal school. I'm a little nervous." said Mirana, in response to her Alex chuckled.

"Don't tell me. Well then, if you're ready we can go."

Seeing her nod, he opened the door, letting her pass, before he exited the house as well, locking the door behind him, as they left towards their new high school.

* * *

Reaching the school grounds, the two Angels were instantly at the center of the attention. Girls were whispering between themselves, commenting on the handsomeness of the Joker and the beauty of the Ace. Meanwhile, the male population was glaring at Alex in envy, and at Mirana with lust filled eyes.

"Perfect... I've just set foot here, and I'm already being cursed on by half of the males of this school." he sighed, as he whispered to her fellow Brave Saint. In reality, he wasn't fazed at all, but it would be surely result in some awkward situations in the future.

Mirana looked at him with amuse, her face a little blushing for the two of them being at the center of attention of the entire school.

"Look at the bright side, the female population does nothing but drool at you." she teased, pouting when he shrugged casually, not affected by the comment in the slightest.

As the two kept walking towards their class room, a certain Devil heiress, also the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, Sona Sitri watched the two silently from afar.

She could feel a strong holy aura being suppressed by the black haired woman, but nothing could be felt emanating from her companion. It was like he was a mere human.

* * *

The bell rang, announcing the start of the lessons.

Alex and Mirana were currently staying in front of the class, as they were introduced by their homeroom teacher.

"My name's Alex Rold. I just transferred from Eastern Europe. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Alex greeted the class, bowing politely.

"Mirana Shatarova. I come from Russia, but I've known Alex for a lot of time. Likewise, pleased to make your acquaintance." Mirana introduced herself copying Alex's gesture.

Between all the different reactions they solicited, they instantly noticed Sona's distant, calculating gaze. She was clearly unsettled by their presence.

When the two of them got indicated their seats in the class, they sat down and started following the lesson just the same way as all the third year's students in the class.

* * *

When the lessons ended, Sona approached the two Angels, with Tsubaki, her Queen, in tow.

"May I request you to follow us?"

"Sure thing, lead the way." nodded Alex, his demeanor pretty relaxed.

"Very well then. Let's go." said Sona, as she showed them the way. No word has been spoken during the walk, but there was no actual need for any either way.

As the two entered the room reserved to the Student Council, they took a sit in the chairs at the desk where Sona sat.

"Alex, right? And Mrs. Shatarova." Sona asked, to confirm their names.

"Indeed, President Sona. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"Can't really say the same, Alex, considering that I barely know anything about you and your companion here." Sona said cautiously, narrowing her eyes.

"As wary as I've been told, Lady Sitri." smirked Alex causing Sona's and Tsubaki's eyes to widen.

"State your business in a Devil's territory, or you'll be punished for trespassing." threatened the young heiress.

Alex simply raised his hands in a placating way, showing that they're not here to fight.

"Now, now. We're not here to stir up any troubles, on the contrary."

"Explain yourself."

"We're here at Heaven's orders, and Satan Lucifer and Satan Leviathan gave us permission to reside in your and Lady Gremory's territory for the time being." explained the white haired man.

Sona raised a brow at the declaration.

"What orders?" she asked.

It was Mirana who answered, knowing that it was harder to conceal her aura than it was for Alex, therefore giving away her identity as a high ranked Angel.

"I apologize, but we cannot reveal such classified information, Lady Sitri."

"How can I be sure of what are you saying is true, then?" Sono inquired.

Alex looked at Mirana, who nodded.

Soon the room was filled with a bright light, blinding the current residents within. When their eyes adjusted, they were met with the sight of Mirana's ten pure white wings, her glowing halo and the mark of the Ace on the back of her hand.

"T-Ten wings?!" shouted in shock Tsubaki, with a shocked expression that describes Sona's face as well. The two devils could just tremble at the intense release of holy power from the raven haired Angel.

"Naturally." stated Mirana as a matter of fact.

"I am after all Lady Gabriel's -one of the Four Great Seraphs- Ace."

Alex intervened, managing to alleviate the tension slightly.

"As I said. We're not here to cause trouble. We do not intend on hurting any of the Devils resident in this town... because Lady Serafall will surely kill me if I were to even touch you." Alex muttered the last part, sighing.

Regaining her bearings, Sona sweat dropped.

"That's my sister alright." she deadpanned.

"Anyways, back to the main point... now that we know that the lady is a Seraph's Ace, what about you?"

"Me?" Alex tilted his head.

"Who are you?" Sona rephrased.

"There is nothing about you in the Devils' archives. You're like a man appeared from thin air."

The Joker laughed at her remark.

"I'm a simple man that was graced with a second chance at life by an overly generous Angel. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And I am sort of his babysitter." giggled Mirana, gaining a tick mark on her companion's forehead.

The Devil heiress and her Queen both narrowed their eyes at his Alex's declaration.

"I will contact Lord Sirzechs for further information." affirmed Sona, deciding that it was enough for today's meeting.

"Very well. I wish you a pleasant evening. If you pardon us, now we're going to take our leave." said Alex as he stood up, bowing politely and leaving the room, with Mirana in tow.

When it was only the two devils left, Tsubaki spoke her mind.

"He doesn't really give off the feeling of being too high ranked. It's almost like he's human."

"I doubt it... if my intuition is right he's at least a Middle class Angel who is very good at suppressing his aura. I'll try to look deeper into the matter." answered Sona, while creating a magic circle to Hell. She wanted to pay Rias' brother a visit -discarding instantly the thought of seeking her sister- to learn something about this mysterious person.

* * *

"Don't you think you've been too vague there?" asked Mirana after she closed their house door.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"But won't they be more inclined to delve into your past for information?"

"They won't find anything." answered the male, while he was taking his shoes off.

"And Sirzechs won't reveal anything about our meeting in the past, so it doesn't matter if they ask the Satans. For them I'm like a ghost." he chuckled, making Mirana sigh.

"You're creating unnecessary tension between us, you know?" she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

 _The day after_

"May I enter?" asked Alex who knocked at the Students Council's door. Apparently Sona wanted to 'interrogate' him a little further.

"Yes." he heard from the other side of the door.

As he entered the room, he was escorted by a blonde guy, probably a year younger than him. He called himself Genshirou Saji.

"President Sona, he's here." said Saji to her King.

Sona nodded, and waved him away.

"Alex..." she spoke his name cautiously.

On Alex's behalf, he simply smiled as he bowed politely and took a sit.

"Lady Sona. Why the sudden summoning? I thought we would've been done after yesterday."

"You see, I don't like men with secrets, Alex." said Sona narrowing her eyes.

"Then you won't like me one bit, unfortunately." snickered the Joker.

"You're awfully tight lipped for an Angel, you know that?" Sona remarked.

Alex laughed it off.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll repeat my question from yesterday. Who. Are. You?" inquired Sona, with a serious expression on her face.

"May I ask why the haste to know that? I've answered that question already." Alex dropped his fooling demeanor.

"I've looked for any information about you available in Hell, I even asked about your character to Lord Sirzechs himself, yet I found absolutely nothing about you, which is an oddity considering that our archives are some of the better equipped in the whole world."

"I've told you already, you do not have to worry about me."

"Lord Sirzechs indeed told me that we can trust you, but it disturbs me, because I like to know who am I dealing with beforehand."

Seeing that there was no way around, Alex decided to reveal a little about himself.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked, crossing his hands while leaning on the chair's back.

"You aren't funny in the least." deadpanned Sona.

"I am serious. Make questions, I'll decide what I can reveal and what I cannot."

"Alright then. Real name?" answered the young heiress.

"Alex."

"Don't you have a surname?" she asked, getting a shake of his head.

"Not that I know of. Alex Rold is the alias I'm using right now." affirmed the white haired man.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"What about your family?"

"My mom died giving birth to me. My dad disappeared when I was five."

"Any relatives?"

"None."

"How did you become an Angel?"

"Reincarnation. As I've already told you, an Angel too generous for my comprehension saved me on the point of dying."

"What were the circumstances?"

"I cannot reveal that."

"Anything you can reveal about your past then?" she asked, careful not to push her luck.

He shook his head. Changing topic, Sona resumed the interrogation.

"Are you a possessor of a Sacred Gear?"

"I am. Not telling what it is, however."

"Very well. Role in Heaven?"

"Let's say that I'm a soldier."

"Are you a believer?"

"Kind of. I know the basics of God's teachings, but I am not a strong believer, I'm somewhat an exception between all Angels." Alex remarked bitterly.

Sona was surprised to hear that.

"How long are you staying here?"

"It's unknown to me."

Deciding that there wasn't anything else to ask that wouldn't get the question rejected, Sona ended the interrogation.

"Although it's not much, I thank you for your collaboration." she said as she stood up.

"However, Rias won't be too excited about your presence here unfortunately. Considering what little I know of you at the moment." Sona frowned, a little disappointed at the small quantity of information she managed to get today.

"You're overestimating me, Lady Sona-"

"Sona is just fine." she stopped him mid-sentence, indicating that he was free to drop formalities.

"Uh, alright. As I said, you're getting your hopes too high with me. But it'd be a pleasure to help you in time of hardship, since this is also one of the reasons we've been dispatched here. I suppose you already know that the Three Factions have been working towards peace, right?" he asked, getting a nod from Sona.

"Considering that this is the territory inhabited by the siblings of two Satans, we're here as a mean of warranty, meant to protect you if anything threatening the work towards peace was to happen. Consider it Heaven's offer at friendship towards Hell, after eons of massacres."

"I see." nodded Sona.

"This surely puts my nerves to ease then. I'm looking forward our collaboration, but remember that I don't trust you completely yet."

"Naturally, it'd be disturbing otherwise. I just hope this way all the unnecessary hostility will be placated."

Sona nodded agreeing with the white haired man.

"Good. Now, with your permission, I won't bother you anymore. Have a nice day!"

"You too."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Rias Gremory, who has gone through a lot the last two weeks, was now eager to return back to school. In these weeks she was away, she trained her Peerage for the Rating Game against Riser, the man that she was supposed to marry against her will, because her father arranged the marriage without hearing her out. Even if she lost, she was freed from the marriage thanks to her beloved Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, host of the Red Dragon Emperor, who challenged Riser to a duel, and managed to beat him, successfully breaking her engagement.

As Rias accompanied Issei to school, surprising the whole school, she was now reaching her own classroom with Akeno Himejima -her Queen- closely following behind. When she entered, she was surprised to see two new faces in the room. One belonged to a handsome white haired man, the other belonged to a raven haired woman, whose beauty rivaled hers and Akeno's.

What got her on the edge was the holy aura the two were permeating, one more than the other.

With her Queen in tow, Rias neared Sona's desk.

"Mind explaining?" she asked looking at the two newcomers.

"Later. Know that they're authorized by both your brother and my sister, so you cannot complain. But if my word is worth anything, they aren't here to stir up trouble. It's been two weeks since I've been keeping an eye on them, also discussing some matters with the white haired one and everything is alright." Sona explained briefly.

Rias gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright."

When the doors opened, revealing their teacher, everyone reached their own seats, greeting him, before sitting down, commencing the lesson.

* * *

 _Later that day, at ORC's building_

"Pardon our intrusion." said Alex as he and Mirana entered the room filled with devils, both from Rias's Peerage and Sona's as well.

"Lady Gremory, Sona." Alex bowed politely, Mirana following his gesture.

"Alex. Mirana." acknowledged Sitri's heiress, being more comfortable around the two Angels."

"Welcome." greeted the crimson haired woman.

"And Rias is enough."

The two Saints nodded.

Alex looked around himself for a second, gaze dropping on a certain brown haired man, in the room.

Issei Hyoudou felt the white haired man's narrowed eyes on himself and started feeling a little uncomfortable.

The Joker studied the man accurately, determining that he was the host of the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig.

'So he sacrificed his limb to the dragon...' he thought.

"Did my Pawn catch your attention, Mr. Angel?" Rias asked cautiously.

Alex nodded.

"Current host of the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. One of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Eternal rival to the White one. He sacrificed his limb to the dragon recently, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

The others widened their eyes.

Sona asked if he was given any information on Rias's or her Peerage, but he shook his head. His deduction skills were stupefying.

Rias narrowed her eyes slightly.

"He did. What of it?"

"You're barely able to contain his Dragon essence overflowing from it." Alex noted.

"I suggest you stop sacrificing your limbs to the dragon." he then said looking directly in Issei's eyes.

"Any more, and you'll throw away your 'humanity' even if you're a Devil. The trade is too risky to be worth it. Once you give him your entire body, you'll go Berserk, forsaking reason, becoming a raging monster seeking destruction, who ignores the pleas of his loved ones. Not considering the fact that it reduces greatly your lifespan. One limb didn't produce much changes, but take care."

Issei was shaken by the news.

'Is it true, Ddraig?' he asked the dragon sealed inside his soul.

[... He's right, Partner.] Ddraig answered him, hesitating slightly, before manifesting his voice to everyone in the room to hear.

 **[How do you know such information, Angel?]** the dragon spoke, surprising most of the Devils, but not the two Angels.

"Ddraig, I suppose. To answer your question I learnt it from this era's Albion's possessor. As he is right now, your host doesn't stand a chance in hell to even scratch him. He's a battle maniac with a few tricks up his sleeve. Easily the strongest host of the Divine Dividing yet. Be careful." Alex answered the dragon.

 **[So he's awake...]**

"By the way, if you're up to it, I can make so the dragon arm won't be a bother anymore." Alex offered.

 **[Wait a second, I know of only two methods to suppress the overflowing essence.]** intervened the dragon.

"What's the other one aside from what the girls were doing till now?" asked Issei confused.

"The two most known methods are sucking it out, and by the looks of it it's the one you're using with the help of others." Alex said, and Issei blushed thinking of the way Akeno and Rias suck his fingers regularly to stabilize the essence flow.

"The second is cutting the limb off."

Issei gasped in shock gripping at his left arm.

"But there is a third method, which deals with it permanently." Alex informed.

 **[Which is?]** asked a curious Ddraig.

"A technique I've been taught, if you're interested. It burns automatically the dragon energy in excess that keeps overflowing and disables its negative effects." the Angel explained.

"But it only works at certain extents. If you were to give away more than a third of your body, the spell is going to do absolutely nothing."

"Will it bring pain to my servant?" raised a brow the crimson heiress, still not trusting fully the man in front of her.

"None. Think of it as a sealing spell." assured the white haired Angel.

"How can I be sure that you're not trying to harm my Pawn?"

"You cannot. If you want me to do it, you have to trust me, unless you're okay with it eating away at his lifespan. It's in yours and Ddraig's best interests. Your choice."

"Why is an Angel trying to help us Devils?" Rias couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"I assume Sona has already informed you on our reasons for being here. It's in our best interests to work towards peace between the Factions." Alex was starting to be tired of repeating that he wasn't here to harm anyone.

"Yet I just can't trust someone as mysterious as you." Rias debated.

"I apologize, but I can't help you with that." Alex stated politely.

Truth be told, he was sick of diplomacy, but it couldn't be helped.

Sighing, Rias started thinking things over. After a minute of mulling over her thoughts, she asked her Pawn.

"Issei. What do you want to do about it?"

"Huh? Ehm... I-I can't say I trust this man, but if he can deal with my arm, I am okay with it." Issei answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Very well then. But I warn you, Alex. If you harm my servant, I'll blast you away." declared the crimson haired heiress, flaring her 'Ruin' aura she's so renowned for.

Alex chuckled, accepting the warning.

"Very well then. Issei, protrude your left hand towards me."

Issei followed his instruction as Alex closed his eyes, chanting incomprehensible words, the palm of his hand above Issei's left limb.

A bright light covered his arm, before dissipating.

"Um... is it done?" asked Issei, unsure what to make of the situation.

Alex nodded.

"The spell worked. This way, you won't have to worry about feeling any pain from your hand, or risk of having it transform while you're around humans." he smiled.

"It's true, it stopped the flow in excess." noted a surprised Akeno.

Satisfied with his work, Alex turned towards Rias.

"I hope that with this I've demonstrated our willingness to lend a hand if push comes to shove."

After taking her time analyzing Alex's facial expression searching for hints that could give him away, but having found none, Rias finally relaxed her composure and gave him a smile, thanking him for his help with Issei.

Before letting the two Angels leave, Rias stopped them.

"Alex, Mirana. Would you mind joining our club?"

The two Saints looked at each other, before returning their faces towards Rias, nodding and accepting her offer.

"We'd be honored." they both said in unison.

"Good." Rias smiled at the two that were leaving the room.

* * *

When Alex and Mirana arrived home, a small magic circle meant for communication appeared at the latter's ear.

"Griselda? What's the matter?" answered the raven haired Angel.

Alex raised a brow. Usually when Griselda personally called any of them it meant trouble.

"Are you sure? I see... Yes. Okay. WHAT?! Are they out of their minds?! They're not ready yet. It's out of their league. Oh God... Alright. I'll be there. Yes, Alex is here. I'll tell him."

When the call has finished, Mirana shifted to her original age and body, and turned to explain her partner what was up.

The white haired man was starting to feel a little worried, if Mira's facial expression was of any indication.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Terrible news. Three Excaliburs have been stolen from the hands of the Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox Church. The thief is hidden in this town apparently, and it's none other than Kokabiel."

Alex's fists tightened as he heard the Fallen Angel's name.

"What else?" he asked.

"Griselda told me that the Headquarters have sent two neophytes exorcists to deal with the thief. Two that I and Griselda are very familiar with and know that they're not ready for the job. They'll be arriving here this morning. Please go meet them and do not let them do anything rash. They're wielding Excalibur Destruction and Mimic, you'll recognize them."

"And what about you?"

"I've been summoned to Heaven. I'll be back tomorrow night. You've been given permission to engage in combat if you see that the Devils cannot handle it on their own."

"Alright." sighed Alex.

"I just hope I won't have to go all out."

"Remember that he's a Cadre class Fallen Angel. Be careful." said a worried Mirana.

"I'll have to unseal some of my power if needed." grimaced Alex.

"Oh, and before you go. Tell the folks in the Headquarters that I've heard about what have they done, and will pay them a visit once this is over with." he growled dangerously.

Preparing to leave, Mira gave Alex a peck on the cheek before disappearing into a cross of light.

'That fucker will pay hell for what he has done.' cursed mentally the Joker, as he started to release one of the seals placed on his body. His aura flared, power spreading through his body, before bringing it under control.

 _15%_

Once Alex finished making the necessary preparations, he reached his bedroom, and let himself get devoured by sleep.


End file.
